It's over!
by finisthere
Summary: Petite scène dans la vie des deux tueuses!
1. Chapter 1

**Petite scène de rupture. **_**Petit one shot **_

_**Disclamer : Comme d'hab, les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, et tout et tout. **_

_**Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai carrément oublié de la mettre sur mes autres fics ! Va falloir que j'arrange ça ! Bonne petite lecture !**_

La tueuse brune se déhanchait sur la piste de danse, les yeux fermés, ne faisant pas attention à ceux qui l'entouraient, elle s'éclatait ! En rouvrant les yeux, lorsque la rythme de la musique changea pour devenir beaucoup plus calme, ses yeux se rivèrent dans ceux qui l'a fixaient à cet instant. Une brune aux yeux bleus la regardait et s'était beaucoup rapproché depuis quelques minutes. A présent elle la fixait, se rapprochant toujours lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait partager cette danse avec elle. Faith, devant cette belle jeune femme, ne se fit pas prier, elle se colla à la brune, posant ces mains sur ces hanches, cette dernière passa ces bras autour de son cou. Plus la musique se faisait lente, plus la jeune brune se tortillait sensuellement à Faith. Elle s'approcha pour murmurer à son oreille.

Faith : T'es nouvelle dans le coin, je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ?

_Oui je viens d'arriver en ville, je m'installe à L.A, je m'appelle Alison et toi ?_

Faith : Moi c'est Faith.

Alyson (se reculant légèrement souriant): Enchanté Faith.

Faith (souriant en coin, faisant glisser ses mains sur les hanches de celle-ci puis remontant dans son dos) : Moi aussi !

Alyson (frissonnant légèrement) : Tu dois en faire des ravages toi.

Faith (l'air de rien) : Disons que…je me débrouille. Ca dépend sur qui je tombe.

Alyson (l'air coquin) : Et là, tu crois que t'es tombé comment ?

Faith : Je sais pas trop, faudrait que je teste un peu avant de me prononcer.

Alyson : Hum, c'est vrai si on n'essaie pas, on ne sait pas.

Faith : Voilà.

Alyson (la regardant intensément) : Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends…pour…tester ?

Faith sourit plus largement devant les mots directs de sa partenaire de danse. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour aller poser ses lèvres sur cette dernière. Elle l'embrassait sensuellement, délicatement, puis celle-ci accentua encore plus le baiser pour le rendre plus passionné. Elles s'embrassaient désormais à pleine bouche, sans se préoccuper des autres personnes.

…..-…..

Au même instant Buffy fit son entrée dans la boîte de nuit. Elle chercha des yeux ces amies qui devaient l'attendre, le temps que ces yeux s'habituent un peu plus à la semi obscurité ambiante. Elle les trouva et se dirigea vers elles.

Buffy : Hey les filles !

Willow (un peu gêné, elles venaient d'apercevoir Faith dans les bras de cette inconnue) : Oh, …Buffy ! Tu es…déjà là !

Buffy (s'asseyant, fronçant les sourcils) : Ben…oui, je…suis même plus tard que prévu ! Il y a un problème ?

Kennedy (répondant à la place de sa petite amie) : Aucun ! Tout va bien ! Et toi, ça va comme tu veux ?

Buffy : Oui, on…on peut dire que oui. Enfin ça pourrait aller mieux, dans le sens où je me suis un peu disputé avec Faith et…je lui ai dis des trucs sous la colère que…je ne pensais pas mais…enfin ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on se dispute. Je suis sure qu'elle est parti boudé dans son coin et quand elle sera calmée elle reviendra ! (cherchant des yeux) D'ailleurs elle n'est pas là ? J'étais sure de la trouv…

Elle ne put finir se phrase en voyant ce qu'elle vit sur la piste de danse. Elle sentit sa colère montée plus que jamais, elle serra les poings, comment cette fille pouvait-elle se coller de cette façon à sa petite amie ! Pourquoi Faith se laissait-elle faire ? Elle se leva vivement pour aller à leur encontre.

De leur côté Willow et Kennedy n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Kennedy (posant sa main sur sa cuisse): Prépare toi à une apocalypse ma puce !

Willow : Je crois que tu as raison !

…-…

Arrivant vers Faith, repoussant la fille qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche sans ménagement.

Alyson : Hey !

Buffy (criant) : Non mais t'as perdu la tête ! Cette fille te saute dessus et toi tu te laisse faire !

Faith (fronçant les sourcils, sentant sa colère revenir) : D'une elle ne m'a pas sauté dessus, et de deux, c'est plus ton problème B !

Buffy (se mordant l'intérieur de la joue) : Pardon ?!

Faith (écartant les bras) : Quoi ! Tu crois peut être que je n'ai pas compris ? Tu m'as dis je te cite « Tu ne m'as jamais comprise Faith, au moins Spike et Angel eux, ils auraient fait n'importe quoi pour moi ! » à et aussi « je crois qu'on s'est trompée toutes les deux ! » Excuse-moi mais dans mon language, ça veut dire que c'est terminé !

Buffy (sentant ses yeux devenir humides) : Oh ! Je vois, alors il suffit qu'on se dispute pour que toi tu fonce ici, draguer la première pétasse qui passe !

Alyson : Hey ! De quel droit tu...

Faith (regardant rapidement Alyson) : Pas maintenant Al ! (regardant de nouveau Buffy) Tu comprends rien B !

Buffy (riant nerveusement) : En fait tu n'attendais que ça ! C'était l'excuse qu'il te fallait ! Je ne te suffis pas ! Et dire que j'ai cru que ça pourrait marcher nous deux ! J'ai vraiment été une idiote !

Faith (excédé par la mauvaise fois de la tueuse) : Non mais je rêve là, tu t'entends Buffy quand tu parle ? Non parce que jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours laissé tombé mais les reproches que tu me fais tout le temps, à me comparer tout le temps avec Angel ! (dans un signe de main) « Angel ceci, Angel cela »... Tu crois peut être que je n'ai pas compris ! T'as toujours regretté d'être avec moi, c'est bon je l'ai enfin pigé ! Alors tu sais quoi ! C'est très bien tombé cette dispute, au moins maintenant c'est clair comme ça ! Tu fais ta vie de ton côté et moi je fais la mienne du mien !... (regardant Alyson) Tu viens, on change d'air, j'étouffe ici !

La tueuse blonde la regarda partir sans pouvoir la retenir, elle sentait son cœur se déchirer de l'intérieur, les mots que Faith lui avait dit, lui avait vraiment fait mal. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été des plus faciles avec Faith, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était comme ça avec elle, aussi dure. Peut être parce qu'elle avait peur de la perdre. Seulement c'est exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle la regardait s'éloigner avec cette fille, tout son être lui criait de courir la chercher, mais sa raison mais surtout sa fierté lui refusait tout mouvement. Elle se disait pourtant que ces six derniers mois, depuis qu'elles étaient ensembles, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle avait réellement découvert des côtés cachés de la brune, notamment sa sensibilité, sa douceur, sa façon de faire attention à elle, de réaliser ces moindres désirs. Le plus triste dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne savait même plus pourquoi cette dispute avait éclaté. Elle s'entoura de ces bras, le regard désormais perdu, fixant les yeux plein de larmes, cette porte où sa tueuse venait de disparaitre. La personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle venait de la perdre.

_**Et voilà, une petite lecture avant de dormir ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! C'était une petite scène que j'avais écrite il y a pas mal de temps, je me suis dis, tiens pourquoi pas la poster ! Alors voilà, poster !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Petite scène de rupture.2 **

Le lendemain soir, Willow avait décidé d'aller parler à Faith. Buffy était effondrée par cette rupture et était restée dans sa chambre toute la journée.

Elle frappa à la porte.

Après quelques secondes celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Faith (fronçant les sourcils) : Red. Je te préviens si c'est Buffy qui t'envoie tu peux repartir de suite...

Willow (la coupant) : Non, elle...elle ne sait même pas que je suis ici. Je peux entrée ?

Faith (d'un haussement d'épaule) : Comme tu veux.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ferma la porte et reporta son regard sur Faith qui venait de se rasseoir sur son lit, une cigarette à la main.

Willow (se tortillant les doigts) : Ecoute, je sais ce que tu peux pensée, seulement Buffy a beaucoup de mal à assumer le fait qu'elle soit avec toi. Mais je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de toi et ça ce n'est même pas à discuter...

Faith (la coupant) : Tu te trompe Red, B veut qu'une chose, avoir sa cour autour d'elle à exécuter toute ces demandes. Et je sais très bien qu'elle a encore Angel dans la peau, ça tu peux pas le nier !

Willow (grimaçant) : C'est plus compliquée que ça, je t'assure que c'est toi qu'elle veut. Je suis sa meilleure amie, je la connais. Je pense être plus objective que toi sur le sujet en te disant qu'entre elle et Angel, ça a toujours été spéciale. Je veux dire, après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble, ils sont restés proches voilà tout... (Prenant une pose)...Faith qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour elle ?

Faith (crachant la fumée) : Je...j'ai des sentiments pour elle, ...elle est importante pour moi...

Willow : Alors va la voir, s'il te plait. Elle n'attend que ça, je suis sure que vous pourriez régler vos différends ! Il suffit de le vouloir simplement.

Faith : J'...j'en sais rien R ed, je...je vais pas m'agenouiller à ces pieds, et lui donner raison !

Willow : Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande Faith, je te demande juste d'aller la voir, discuter, c'est tout, je te dis pas que tu as tord ou raison, il s'agit de mettre les choses à plat, simplement.

Faith : Je verrais.

Willow : Je te demande juste d'y réfléchir à elle mais aussi à toi ok ?

Faith (souriant légèrement) : Ok Red.

Willow : Bon, je vais y aller, Tara m'attend.

Faith : Ok, à plus alors.

Willow (partant) : Oui, bonne soirée Faith.

Faith : Red ?

Willow (se retournant) : Oui ?

Faith : Merci.

Willow (lui souriant) : De rien, c'est normal. Ca peut te paraître étrange parce qu'on a jamais été proche, mais je...je n'ai jamais vu Buffy aussi heureuse que depuis qu'elle est avec toi.

Après le départ de Willow, elle resta pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux dans le vide, à réfléchir à tout ce que Willow lui avait dit. Elle savait que Buffy était importante pour elle, elle avait des sentiments profonds pour la blonde mais ne voulait pas non plus que ce soit Buffy qui décide de tout. Après plus de deux heures de réflexion à se retourner la situation dans tout les sens, elle se décida finalement à partir patrouiller en espérant tomber sur Buffy pour qu'elle puisse tenter d'arranger les choses.

...-...

Après avoir tué trois vampires, Buffy venait de se poser sur une tombe pour tenter de calmer ces sensations d'après combat, seulement à peine une seconde après, elle ressentit de nouveau ces picotements familiers et savait qu'un autre vampire venait. Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner pour commencer un nouveau combat, seulement...

_Bonsoir Buffy._

Elle reconnut de suite la voix d'Angel, et se détendit aussitôt. Elle resta assise sur le bord de la tombe.

Buffy : Bonsoir Angel. Tu te promène ?

Angel : Je te cherchais. Je voulais discuter...de nous.

En entendant ces mots, Buffy ferma les yeux quelques instants, elle ne comprenait pas ce frisson qui venait de la parcourir...

Buffy : Angel, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a plus de nous.

Angel se rapprocha de la tombe pour venir s'asseoir derrière la tueuse et entoura doucement ces bras autour d'elle. Cette dernière soupira tout en fermant les yeux.

Buffy (toujours sans bouger) : Angel, je...je...je ne crois pas que...enfin... nous deux je...

Angel (la serrant un peu plus) : Je t'aime Buffy, je vais tout faire pour trouver une solution contre cette malédiction, je vais partir chercher un contre sort, tout ce que je te demande c'est de m'attendre. Je t'aime plus que tout Buffy.

Buffy : C'est...ce n'est pas si simple. Je...j'aime Faith.

Angel : Et est-ce qu'elle t'aime elle ? Te l'a-t-elle déjà dit ?

Buffy : C'est...c'est compliquée...

Angel : Répond juste à ma question Buffy.

Buffy (le visage triste, le regard dans le vide) : Non.

Angel : Je suis près à tout moi pour toi Buffy, je ferais tout pour t'offrir la vie la plus belle possible, et tout ce dont tu rêves, je doute qu'elle en soit capable et...je suis sure qu'au fond de toi tu le sais... (Déposant le léger baiser dans son cou)...Je t'en prie Buffy penses-y, ...

Cette dernière venait inconsciemment de pencher sa tête pour lui laisser plus d'espace et venait de poser sa main sur les siennes.

Buffy : Je...je veux juste être aimé,...tendrement, passionnément, ...je...

_Ben je vois que je dérange !_

Buffy se releva d'un coup sur cette voix, complètement sous le choc, à présent elle s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller à ces émotions. Elle en voulait aussi à Angel d'avoir profiter de son moment de faiblesse. Elle se retourna légèrement pour voir le regard noir de la brune.

Buffy (marchant vers elle) : Faith je...ce...ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Ecoute-moi...

Faith (la coupant, hors d'elle) : Je rêve, sérieux je rêve ! ... (Tremblant sous ces sentiments négatifs qui s'emparaient d'elle)... Putain B ! Tu... (faisant des gestes avec ces mains)...tu...tu dis m'aimer et où je te retrouve maintenant, dans les bras d'Angel !

Buffy (se rapprochant encore, posant ces mains sur sur ces bras) : Je t'aime Faith, je le sais, je...

Faith (le repoussant, tout en reculant) : La ferme ! C'est des conneries ! Et tu le sais ! (Faisant un pas en avant, un autre en arrière, complètement détruite par ce quel venait de voir)...Fais chier... (Se tenant la tête avec ces deux mains, laissant couler quelques larmes)... Comment t'as pu ?...

Buffy était figée, elle sentait ses larmes coulées sur ses joues, elle voyait Faith aussi dévastée qu'elle, et en voyant ces larmes, elle sentait le sol se dérober sous ces pieds. Elle savait qu'elle venait de la perdre définitivement...elle voulait lui hurler son amour, la prendre dans ces bras pour la réconforter...mais elle ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement, ni dire aucun mot, elle était comme pétrifiée sur place. Son amour devant elle, à chaque mot que celle-ci prononçait son cœur se déchirait petit à petit.

Et Faith avait l'impression qu'elle allait devenir folle, elle revoyait encore des flashs de Buffy se laissant embrasser par Angel, à présent elle serrait ces points si fort que ces ongles rentraient dans sa peau, elle n'avait qu'une envie le tuer, tuer celui à cause de qui tout avait commencé. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec Faith, ce dernier faisait tout pour se rapprocher de la blonde, de revenir dans sa vie, et Buffy n'avait rien vu, rien compris.

Faith (regardant Angel) : J'ai qu'une envie c'est de te tuer ! Je parie que t'es content de toi, t'as eu ce que tu voulais ! Voilà B est à toi ! T'as gagné ! T'as de la chance que B soit là, sinon je te tuais de suite !...

Buffy (dans ces larmes) : Faith, s'il te plait écoute moi, écoute juste ce que...

Faith : NON ! Tu,...tu as tout gâché, c'est...c'est terminé, finit (se rapprochant d'elle pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres)...

Buffy pouvait sentir le souffle de la brune sur son visage.

Faith : T'es plus rien pour moi B, c'et terminé ! Je veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi !...

Buffy (tremblante) : Tu ne me la jamais dis Faith, pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais dit que tu m'aimais ?

Faith (pleurant) : Putain B, tu savais que c'était ce que je ressentais ! J'...J'aurais fais n'importe quoi pour toi B, j'aurais donné ma vie pour toi, j'ai tout fais pour que tu me vois moi ! MOI ! Et pas que tu me compare sans cesse à Angel et ces nombreuses qualités ! Mais j'en avais aussi moi Buffy, je...

Buffy (la voix tremblante) : Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais bébé !... (Caressant sa joue, posant son front contre le sien)...Je t'aime plus que tout, et maintenant je le sais encore plus! Je ne veux pas te perdre mon bébé, je t'aime,...je...

Faith se laissait faire, elle était dévastée et le bien être qu'elle ressentait rien qu'en percevant la main douce de Buffy sur sa joue, sentant à nouveau ce parfum apaisant, ce bien être qu'elle avait toujours ressentit près de la blonde, pourtant elle savait que tout cela allait s'arrêter, elle voulait juste profiter une dernière seconde d'être prêt de la tueuse blonde.

Buffy déposa ces lèvres contre les siennes le plus tendrement possible, le plus doucement possible de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse, ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps. Elle n'avait pu se retenir de retrouver la douceur de ces lèvres, ce parfum unique et enivrant de Faith, ces frissons qui parcouraient tout son corps, elle voulait retrouver ces bras, elle en avait même oublié la présence d'Angel, elle ne pensait plus qu'à Faith et rien qu'à elle.

Buffy (dans un soupir, l'embrassant toujours) : Je t'aime bébé, re...rentre avec moi,...je...je t'en prie...

Angel : Buffy je...

Sur cette voix, Faith reprit conscience de la situation, d'où elle se trouvait, ce qu'elle avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt, sa rage et sa colère refirent surface en un dixième de seconde, elle se recula d'un coup, repoussant Buffy, secouant sa tête pour faire disparaitre ces frissons, ces sensations trop agréables et si dangereuses qu'elle venait de retrouver en embrassant la blonde.

Buffy ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire, elle maudissait Angel de les avoir interrompu, de ne pas être partit pour les laisser. Elle voyait Faith reculer et ne pouvait l'empêcher.

Faith : Je me casse de cette putain de ville B ! Je te laisse toi et ton putain de vampire ! Profite bien de lui, et surtout,...surtout oublie moi !

Sur ces derniers mots, elle se retourna et partit en courant, ne laissant aucune chance à Buffy de la rattraper.

Buffy tomba à genou au sol, elle venait de la perdre et le savait. Tout comme elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien de la suivre, elle connaissait Faith et sa détermination. Elle venait de perdre son amour, elle venait de se rendre compte que de perdre Faith était dix million de voir plus dur que d'avoir perdu Angel.

_**A suivre suivant l'inspiration !**_

_**Voilà comme vous étiez plusieurs à vouloir une suite, la voilà, maintenant je ne sais pas si celle-ci vous plaira mais c'est comme ça que je la voyais la suite...Et merci encore pour celle qui laisse un petit mot, ça m'encourage toujours...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Petite scène de rupture.3**

Trois ans était passé depuis ce fameux soir, depuis leur séparation. Trois ans que la brune était partit. Sunnydale était désormais détruit, cette ville et tous ces souvenirs. Depuis quelques mois toute l'équipe était installée à l'Hypérion, l'hôtel d'Angel. Après sa rupture avec Faith, Buffy avait demandé au brun de partir de Sunnydale, elle l'avait revu une seule fois depuis, lorsqu'il était venu lui apporter le médaillon pour gagner leur bataille contre la force. Le vampire avait compris depuis le temps qu'il avait définitivement perdu la tueuse, d'ailleurs cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'il était en couple avec Cordélia. Cette après midi là, Buffy venait de rentrer de ballade, lorsqu'elle eut la grande surprise de voir Wesley. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis trois ans, il était partit de Sunnydale pour retrouver Faith, en tant qu'observateur, il était donc restée avec elle. Elle l'avait su par Giles. Toutefois elle n'avait jamais posé plus de question que ça, elle avait décidé de respecter la décision de l'autre tueuse et n'avait donc pas cherché à la revoir. Et pourtant le nombre incalculable de fois où elle avait prit son téléphone, mais sans jamais trouver la force de faire quoi que ce soit de plus. A présent il se trouvait devant elle et discutait comme si de rien n'était avec Angel.

Buffy (arrivant vers eux) : Bonjour.

Wesley (se retournant vers elle) : Buffy, bonjour !...Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

Buffy (encore surprise) : ...Bien, ...je...je vais bien...merci.

Angel (regardant Buffy) : Wesley est venu car on a depuis quelques temps des soucis et...

Buffy (le coupant) : Et alors, ça peut s'arranger, dis le moi et j'y vais !

Wesley (toussant) : Mouis, et...et...Faith est venu aussi...mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a plus de problème à ce sujet.

Buffy : C'est ce qu'on dit !

Faith (arrivant) : On parle de moi ! Toujours vivante ! Et le cerveau qui marche très bien en plus !

Wesley : Oui et elle connait le problème par cœur...

Fermant les yeux, Buffy prit sa respiration profondément puis se retourna enfin vers cette voix revenue du passé, le cœur battant à toute vitesse.

Buffy (posant son regard sur Faith) : Salut !

Faith (lui jetant un regard, passant devant elle, décontractée, le sourire aux lèvres) : Hey B ! Ca roule ?... (Faisant quelques pas, ne portant aucun intérêt à Buffy qui la fixait)...Donc vous êtes embêtés par un grand méchant. Et heureusement je suis là !

Angel (les mains dans les poches) : Merci Faith...d'être venue...

Faith (le coupant) : Pas de problème,...je peux savoir mon numéro de chambre, je suis un peu naze là !

Angel : Bien sur, tiens (lui donnant la clé)...c'est la 544, dernier étage, et...

Faith (prenant les clés et partant) : Ok, merci, à plus tard !

Et Buffy était restée là, à la regarder, sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Au contraire de son cœur, qui lui ne cessait de battre toujours aussi vite, depuis qu'elle avait entendu la voix de l'autre tueuse. Cependant, il s'était comme fendu, en voyant l'attitude de Faith, à son égard, à savoir de l'indifférence. Comme si rien ne s'était passé entre elles, comme si elle avait renié toute leur histoire ! Leur histoire bon sang ! Buffy était à présent en colère, elle avait l'impression que Faith se fichait complètement de leur passé, cette dernière avait bel et bien tourné la page. Elle devrait en faire autant. Elle se décida à repartir, sans dire un mot.

De son côté Faith venait de rentrer dans sa chambre, et se trouvait, à présent adossée à la porte. Les yeux fermés, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur, qui avait de suite réagi à la vue de la blonde. Elle avait vraiment prit sur elle, pour faire celle qui ne souffrait plus, et qui était heureuse. Seulement, en revoyant Buffy, tous les sentiments qu'elle s'était forcée d'oublier venaient de remonter, elle ne savait si finalement elle tiendrait face à elle. Faire comme si de rien n'était, jouer ce personnage fasse à la blonde, pour ne pas lui montrer de faiblesses. Elle en voulait toujours à Buffy, elle n'avait jamais réussit à lui pardonner, et paradoxalement, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

...-...

Plus tard dans la rue...

Buffy marchait dans la rue à présent, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir parlé avec Faith aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait pas si elles se battraient de nouveaux ou si la tension serait moindre. Elle ne savait pas du tout réagir face à cette Faith. Elle avait quand même eu une réponse à la question qu'elle se posait depuis ces dernières années, à savoir aimait-elle Faith toujours autant, et la réponse était oui. A présent elle repensait à tout leur bon moment, lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de Faith. Elle se rappelait encore très très bien de leur premier baiser.

_**Flash back, 3 ans et demi plus tôt...**_

Faith venait de rentrer chez elle, elle avait vu Buffy discuter avec ce garçon et en avait marre de la voir rire à ces blagues. Elle n'avait même pas eu l'envie de se défouler, d'aller trouver quelqu'un pour tenter de calmer sa frustration. Elle retira son débardeur, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet de la douche. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour allumer la musique et passer l'album de The XX, histoire de se détendre un peu. Elle se redressa ensuite pour commencer à déboutonner son cuir, seulement elle fronça les sourcils en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. En ouvrant, elle fut plus que surprise de voir Buffy, elle tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'intérieurement elle souriait de la voir ici, devant elle, chez elle.

Faith (la main posé sur le chambranle de la porte, la tête penché) : Hey B ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'es plus au Bronze ?

Buffy (se tortillant les doigts, regardant un peu partout, sans regarder la brune dans les yeux) : Euh oui,...si...enfin...enfin non ...là ben j'y suis plus...comme tu vois...mais...mais j'y étais, ...oui, enfin il y a quelques minutes...mais...mais maintenant je suis là et ...et...enfin j'ai vu que toi t'y étais plus...alors ben...j'ai ...j'ai pensé que tu aurais peut être besoin d'aide...si...si ça avait été un démon...enfin tu vois quoi...

Faith (se retenait de ne pas rire en entendant Buffy bafouiller de la sorte, ouvrant plus grand la porte) : Tu ne préfères pas rentrer B ?

Buffy (la regardant enfin d'un regard brillant, sur cette invitation) : Ah...oui...merci...c'est vrai...c'est plus pratique pour discuter...

Elle fit quelques pas dans la chambre et se retourna enfin vers Faith qui se tenait devant elle les bras croisés, la regardant. Et c'est seulement maintenant, qu'elle se rendit compte que Faith était en soutien-gorge devant elle, son pantalon déboutonné, elle paniqua un peu, pensant que cette dernière n'était peut être pas seule, surtout qu'à présent elle entendait le bruit de la douche.

Buffy (rougissant) : Je...je te ...dérange peut être,... (Levant un sourcil)...non ?

Faith : Non, je suis seule et j'allais prendre une douche...(le sourire en coin)... si tu veux savoir...

Buffy (directe) : C'est très bien ça !... (Réalisant)...enfin je veux dire, ...je...enfin c'est mieux...pour...pour qu'on puisse parler...

Faith (se rapprochant, un regard de prédateur, le sourire) : Ah oui, tu veux qu'on parle B ? Et...de quoi tu voudrais qu'on parle girlfriend ?

Buffy (se tortillant toujours les doigts) : Ben, ...en fait je...j'ai...besoin de te parler de...enfin tu sais j'ai ...j'ai rompu avec Angel parce que...parce que je ne l'aimais plus...

Faith (fronçant les sourcils) : Ben je le sais ça B...et tu fais ce que tu veux...

Buffy (marchant de long en large, devant Faith) : Oui...mais...je...je voulais que tu le sache parce que,...parce que...

Faith se rapprocha encore un peu plus de Buffy et de sa main attrapa son avant bras, pour la faire stopper et la tourner vers elle.

Faith (la regardant dans les yeux, la voix rauque) : Parce que quoi B ?

Et à présent Buffy se noyait dans les yeux noisette de la brune à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait dire, son cœur battait si vite qu'elle pensait qu'il allait bientôt imploser.

Buffy : Parce que...je...enfin il se trouve que...enfin...oui...il se peut que...que je ressente quelque chose pour toi...et...et j'ai vraiment envie de...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, que de délicieuses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Un très très long frisson traversa tout son corps, elle faisait enfin ce dont elle rêvait depuis maintenant des semaines. Elle ne put s'empêcher de dire dans le baiser :

Buffy (la voix éraillée) : De t'embrasser...

Elle sourit, tout en la regardant, puis passa ces bras autour du cou de la brune pour retrouver son délicieux gout sucré.

Faith (dans le baiser, entourant ces bras autour de la taille de la blonde) : Moi aussi B...mm...moi aussi...

_**Fin du flash back...**_

Sur ces doux souvenirs, une larme coula sur sa joue, elle voulait tellement retrouver Faith, qu'elle en avait mal au ventre. Elle continua sa route, sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de prendre le chemin du quartier où elle voulait s'acheter une maison qu'elle avait repérer.

_**A suivre ...**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu, et je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis pour cette mise à jour, mais je ne suis pas vraiment à 100% en ce moment...Merci de vos commentaires...J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes ou de mot manquants, je n'ai pas pu relire.**_


End file.
